Monturas
Una montura es una mascota que se ha convertido en un poderoso corcel. El jugador puede convertir una mascota en montura poniéndole una silla de montar o dándole suficiente Comida. Las monturas, al igual que las mascotas, son puramente estéticas - no proporcionan bonificaciones de ningún tipo. Las Monturas son las únicas criaturas que el personaje del jugador puede montar, y las mascotas son las únicas pueden aparecer a su izquierda. Están disponibles para el jugador tan pronto se activan los botines una vez alcanzado el nivel 3. __TOC__ Criando Monturas Para convertir una mascota en montura es necesario hacer alguna de estas dos cosas: *Alimentar a la mascota con artículos de comida (obtenidos como botines, comprados con gemas, comprados a través del Armario Encantado, o recibidos como recompensa de Misión) *Ponerle una silla de montar (comprada con gemas o recibida como uno de los Incentivos de Entrada Diaria) Comida y Alimentación Una vez alcanzado el nivel 3, los artículos de comida se consiguen como botín al azar. Se pueden obtener diferentes tipos de Comida, como el algodón de azúcar de colores y como la carne. Puedes encontrar estos artículos dentro de la categoría de comida del Inventario. También se pueden comprar en el Mercado, donde cada artículo, independientemente de su tipo, cuesta 1 gema. Y también se pueden comprar como Recompensa del Armario Encantado. Por último, ciertas Misiones proporcionan comida como recompensa al completarlas. Se puede alimentar a las mascotas a través de la pestaña Mascotas del Inventario. Las mascotas tienen diferentes preferencias de comida. Cuando se alimenta a una Mascota hasta que se desarrolla por completo, se convierte en una montura. Una vez que una mascota se vuelve montura, sigue contando para obtener el logro Domador de Bestias, aunque ya no se muestra en el Establo de mascotas. Sillas de Montar Se puede usar una silla de montar para convertir instantáneamente una mascota en montura. Se puede comprar en el Mercado o se puede recibir como recompensa en los Incentivos de Entrada Diaria. Las monturas se usan igual que la Comida: primero se hace clic en la silla de montar del inventario y después se hace clic en la mascota que se desea convertir en montura. Las sillas de montar son la manera más rápida de convertir una mascota en montura. Sin ellas, el jugador debe buscar o comprar entre 9 y 23 artículos de comida (dependiendo de si se alimenta a la mascota con su comida preferida o con cualesquiera otras). Costaría 9 gemas comprar toda la comida preferida necesaria para convertir una mascota en montura. Efecto en tu Establo Una vez que has convertido una mascota en montura, deja de estar disponible en el establo y aparece en gris. Sin embargo, sigue contando para obtener el logro Domador de Bestias. Si conviertes una mascota en montura y después eclosionas la misma mascota de nuevo (usando el mismo tipo de huevo y de poción), esta segunda mascota no tendrá barra de comida debajo porque no se podrá convertir en montura. Montando una Montura Una vez que una mascota se ha convertido en montura, se mueve de la pestaña Mascotas a la pestaña Monturas. Haz clic en la montura para que tu personaje monte sobre ella. Haz clic de nuevo para retirarla. La pestaña de Monturas solamente muestra la parte frontal de cada montura, pero cuando tu personaje monta sobre ella, la verás al completo, excepto aquellas partes que tapa el personaje. ( The Mounts tab shows only the front part of each mount but when your avatar rides a mount, you will see all of it, except for the portions that your avatar covers. (Para un debate sobre la apariencia de las monturas en la pestaña de Monturas, consulta {github|3545}}.) Monturas de Primera Generación Las monturas de primera generación (Gen 1) se obtiene alimentando a las mascotas de primera generación, que eclosionan a partir de los Huevos y las Pociones de Eclosión que se obtienen de los botines al azar. Mostrar/Ocultar las Monturas de Primera Generación Maestro de Monturas y Bingo Tríada Hay dos emblemas que se pueden otorgar a los jugadores que conviertan en monturas sus mascotas de primera generación. Son las siguientes: Maestro de Monturas: Se otorga a los miembros que convierten en montura las 90 mascotas de primera generación. Triad Bingo: Se otorga a aquellos miembros que han eclosionado las 90 mascotas de primera generación, las han convertido en monturas, y las han eclosionado por segunda vez. Ambos aplican solamente a las mascotas de primera generación y a sus correspondientes monturas. Las mascotas raras, de misión y de poción mágica no se tienen en cuenta para lograr estos emblemas. Llave de la Caseta (Liberar Mascotas y Monturas) Una vez coleccionadas todas las mascotas de primera generación y obtenido el logro Domador de Bestias, desbloquearás la Llave de la Caseta. Existen tres botones: Liberar Mis Mascotas (Coste: 4 gems), Liberar Mis Monturas (Coste: 4 gemas), o Liberar Ambas (Coste: 6 gemas o gratis si has obtenido el logro Bingo Tríada). Comprando con gemas y usando las opciones Liberar Mis Monturas o Liberar Ambas, se liberarán solamente las monturas de primera generación: lobo, tigre, oso panda, león, zorro, cerdo volador, dragón, cactus, y oso. Cualquiera de estas acciones te permitirá comenzar de nuevo a coleccionarlas. Si estás intentando conseguir el logro Maestro de Monturas, no deberías liberar tus monturas hasta que las hayas conseguido todas. Monturas de Poción Mágica Las monturas de poción mágica se pueden obtener alimentando a las mascotas de poción mágica, que eclosionan al usar pociones de eclosión mágicas sobre Huevos obtenidos de botines al azar. La mayoría de estas pociones solamente están disponibles durante o cerca de las Galas, con la excepción de las Pociones de Eclosión Púrpura Real, que se introdujeron como parte de los Incentivos de Entrada Diaria. Para obtener más información sobre las pociones mágicas de eclosión, incluyendo disponibilidad y fecha de lanzamiento, consulta la página Pociones de Eclosión. Mostrar/Ocultar las Monturas de Poción Mágica Monturas de Misión Las monturas de misión (también conocidas como monturas V2 o monturas de segunda generación) se obtienen alimentando a las mascotas de misión, que eclosionan usando Pociones de Eclosión obtenidas de botines aleatorios sobre huevos conseguidos como recompensa al completar ciertas Misiones. Estas monturas se introdujeron a principios de 2014. Mostrar/Ocultar las Monturas de Misión Monturas Raras Las monturas raras son las únicas monturas disponibles sin criar una mascota. Monturas de Secuencia de Artículos de Eventos Estas monturas forman parte de una Secuencia de Artículos de Evento. Monturas de Recompensa por Jefes Mundiales Otras Monturas Matt el Domador de Bestias Matt el Domador de Bestias es el personaje que aparece en la pestaña Mascotas y Monturas y es el cuidador de todas todas mascotas y todas tus monturas. en:Mounts Categoría:Mascotas y Monturas Categoría:Características Desbloqueables Categoría:Incentivos Categoría:Referencia Código Fuente Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Personaje